


Divine Tragedy

by iceprinceholmes, oreamilkshake, Yesh



Series: Divine Series [4]
Category: Seduce the villain's father
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Euredian, Divinity, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Yerenica, Magic, Not Canon Compliant, Not Happy, Paralyzed, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What-If, as always hurt Euredian, for the sake of 300 ffs, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceholmes/pseuds/iceprinceholmes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreamilkshake/pseuds/oreamilkshake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesh/pseuds/Yesh
Summary: What if after the first battle where Yerenica had let Soleia go, Euredian reacted differently?
Relationships: Yerenica Lebovny/Euredian Belgoth
Series: Divine Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837738
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Divine Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Divine Misery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734613) by [oreamilkshake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreamilkshake/pseuds/oreamilkshake). 



> This story is inspired by the Beach Divorce on XMEN: First Class (Cherik is my angst) and the unholy trinity. The 'two a.m.' thoughts turn into this...
> 
> p.s. --- can you spot the cherik references?
> 
> p.p.s ---- thankyou oreamilkshake and yesh for the contribution

Erudian was angry that Yerenica stopped him from burning the witch. He didn’t understand why she did that and right now he couldn’t ask her about it. How could he when she had been asleep for ten days. Euredian kept coming to her bedroom every night, trying to understand her actions during the fight.

She was attacked by the witch. Not just attacked, the witch had dragged her along the ground and then captured her again. He had gave up long time ago trying to understand all of her actions and he had always tolerated her antics, but last night. Last night was the last straw. The witch vanished under the ground and now he didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t do anything to protect her.

Why did she do that?

Ten days. It was ten days later that Yerenica woke up and she vomited blood. Euredian dragged the Imperial Physician to her room and the sight of her still smiling and looking like everything was alright grated him. She was on the verge of dying and now she was acting like everything was fine.

The moment they were left alone, Yerenica opened her arms with a big smile and pleading eyes. He knew that he could never say no to her, but there was something more important and so he controlled himself.

“Why did you do that?” He asked despite knowing that she should not overuse her damaged throat.

“You know we could have ended it right there. Then there won’t be any more threats on your life. _Our_ lifes.”

Euredian watched as the expecting arms lowered slightly and her eyes blinked, all confused at his sudden outburst. He watched as Yerenica tilted her head and he knew the moment that she finally understood what he was talking about.

He waited for her to say something or at least looked at him but she only worried her lips and averted her eyes away. He knew that she was thinking for an excuse. It boiled his anger even more.

  
He was scared of losing her. He was going to burn the responsible party but his _lover_ decided to let the culprit go. He didn’t understand.

“Make me understand. I don’t know why you did that, Yerenica. Please make me understand!”

Yerenica still stayed silent even after he pleaded. He knelt down next to her bed, looking at her face, still all pale, all frail. He could still remember the cold feeling of her body between his fingers. He could feel his desperation, pleading to Raulus for her to open her eyes when he called her name. He could feel the way his heart broke when he reached her and her body just limp and heavy, as if her soul wasn’t there.

The sight of her, just awake, suddenly being pulled by the witch’s magic, lifted up high on air as he couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. The sight of the witch choking her, threatening her and her screaming.

He could feel his desperation to burn the witch for daring to touch his love. That feeling was still burning inside of him.

Euredian snapped his mind back to the present time and watched as Yerenica stayed silent before finally taking his palm and wrote her answer.

_It was for the best for now_.

Euredian frowned when he understood it. He wanted to argue with her when her fingers continued.

_There is a better way and we could still save her_.

The last one made Euredian tensed up. He looked up at her and saw that hope in her sky-blue eyes. His Yerenica always been that hopeful person but right now, he couldn’t understand her.

This was the woman that had tried to kill her and she wanted to save her?!

Euredian pulled his hand back as if she burnt him. His mind couldn’t cope with her reasoning. He didn’t understand it.

“Why should we? She tried to kill you!?” He snarled at Yerenica who trembled at his voice.

There was still no answer. Euredian waited and waited, when he realized she wouldn’t say anything he turned around and walked out of her room, leaving the injured Princess alone.

Euredian couldn’t understand her. He had given up trying to understand her and usually he wouldn’t ask but this time he couldn’t stand by the side. If the Princess didn’t want to speak, then it’s fine by him. He would find that woman himself and finished the job.

_It was to keep her safe. It was the only way._

For the rest of her stay, Euredian didn’t visit her again. He opted out to stay in his office, working or sometimes head to the library or the temple trying to find ways to track the witch. Even if his body was screaming for him to rest, Euredian couldn’t. Every time he closed his eyes, he could feel the cold body in his arms, the pink hair all lifeless laying on the ground. No matter how many times he cried and screamed the eyes didn’t open. Euredian always woke up with sweat covering him.

He didn’t want to close his eyes. He was afraid that it would come true that it _might_ come true with the witch still out there, aiming for the Princess.

The day of the Lebovny envoys’ depart was approaching, Euredian didn’t make any comment about it. He tried not to think about it. His heart was still hurt and he still couldn’t get rid the sight of the lifeless, too still, Yerenica out of his mind. He knew Felix and Count Iven had been nudging him to see the Princess. He knew the whole palace staffs were on edge when they saw him, afraid that he would might lose control at an y moment.

Euredian knew all that but he still had that tiny grasp of his sanity. Although, he wondered if that last string was really his _sanity_ or did he already lost that when he saw her body on the grass?

“Your Majesty, are you sure you don’t want to escort the envoy?”

Euredian watched over the window as the Princess was talking to that maid, Marianne.

“Tell them that I had business to attend to regarding the clean-up. The Duke will understand.”

“But the Princ--.”

“Go, Felix.”

The aide closed his mouth and bowed to his Emperor and left the brooding man alone. Euredian didn’t take his eyes off Yerenica, watching her as she hugged Diego and then talked to Felix. He couldn’t see her expression but then he watched her looking up at the window where he was.

There was sadness on the smile. Euredian didn’t avert his gaze even after the carriage had left. He didn’t know how he should feel about the whole situation but he wasn’t relieved that the Princess were returning home.

His feelings regarding the Princess had become complicated in his eyes. He didn’t want to lose her. He was afraid of losing her. He wanted to lock her away and killed anyone that trying to threaten her. However, he was angry at her. He couldn’t understand her and it made him angry. He was angry because she didn’t want to explain it to him, trying to make him understand.

Euredian closed his eyes and turned around, heading back for his office. He had meeting with Schumart right now. He spent the rest of the day in meeting, discussing about purifying the nation and hunting down all the sorcerers. It was only once the moon was high up in the sky that he returned to his quarters. But this time he made way to his _bedroom_.

It was the first time in weeks that he stepped inside _his_ bedroom. It was the bedroom that the Princess had used during her stay in the main Palace. He looked around the now empty room, somehow expecting the pink-haired Princess to be sleeping on the bed. Euredian sighed and about to turn around when his eyes caught something.

On the side table next to the bed, there was a box. He remembered that there was no box there and with the whole room already cleaned then that meant the box was left there intentionally.

 _Yerenica_.

Euredian contemplated for a few seconds before he made his way and took the box and sat down on the edge of the bed. It was a very simple wooden box. He opened the lid and found an earring, silver cross with purple gem in the middle. He noticed that it was the same earring he bought for the Princess when they visited the market but it was only half the pair in the box. The second item in the box was a letter.

It was short one. Euredian expected that there would be some explanation, but there was nothing. His eyes only fixed on the last sentence of the letter.

_There is a way to end this without sacrificing Lady Elard. I hope you understand and able to see that there is another way than just vengeance._

Euredian didn’t understand. He couldn’t see this ‘better way’ that Yerenica was talking about. How could he when she didn’t explain it to him.

That night, Euredian couldn’t able to fall asleep. Every time his eyes close and the dark started to engulf him, he saw the lifeless body of the Princess. The whisper of Soleia saying how his own servant had killed the Princess. The words kept ringing in his ears even when he woke up. It haunted him as he worked days after day to find the witch.

***

Two years.

Two years he had been looking for the witch and it was nothing. He had interrogated every sorcerer that ran away. He had captured Rossell and burned him with divinity fire and it was nothing. He was frustrated with the whole situation, not even Diego could calm him down.

There was also the case that the Princess letters had stopped coming. He never replied to her but she kept sending letters. He knew he should not be worried with the sudden change of attitude; he had sent spies to Lebovny to keep eye on the whole thing.

The princess was safe and there was no sight of the witch to be around.

He should not be worried. He should not but he couldn’t ignore the shadow that was looming over him. The feeling of threat that had been occupied him for the last two years. He wouldn’t be able to rest until he had captured and killed the witch.

He still had his nightmares. He had thought it was part of the witch’s scheme but according to Diego it wasn’t. There was no magic, no trick, it truly just his mind trying to make him remembered when he was useless and failed to protect the Princess. Every night he had to ask Diego to give some divinity just because he needed to sleep.

“Your Majesty.”

Euredian turned to Felix who had such serious expression. He frowned and he could tell it was bad news.

“We just got report from our people in Lebovny. They had suspicious that Ellard is in Lebovny as the Duke’s personal sorcerer.”

“What?”

Felix flinched when he heard the Emperor’s voice. It was full of rage.

“They noticed a woman who distinctly looked like Ellard kept coming to the Duke’s residency. She had different name but the report was sure that it was Ellard.”

Euredian felt his whole body was boiling with rage. The person he was looking for almost two years had appeared in Lebovny, so close to the Yerenica.

At the information, Euredian’s mind seemed to have switched off. The raw fear forming in his chest somehow overwhelmed his body, tightening its grip around his neck, stopping his breathing, choking him. His mind was being consumed with uncontrollable rage and fear. The darkness creeping on to him like wild fire.

He was not scared for his life but for Yerenica. That fear enveloped his mind and heart, the thought of his Princess, his Yerenica attacked, his Yerenica kiled, his Yenny _dead_. Anger was now the farthest thing in his mind, the only thing right now that was important was pink hair and blue eyes. And Erudian’s thoughts were haunted with how dead and lifeless they looked.

She needed his protection. He needed to protect her so no one, not even Hades could touch her.

Before he calmed down himself, he already gave the order to Felix. They would attack now. Gathered all the paladin and Diego, they going to Lebovny tonight. Fuck all the preparation. This was race against time and he needed to reach Lebovny before that witch and Hades decided to make their move. He needed to be one step ahead in the game.

He would not show mercy to those who had hurt his Yerenica or trying to stop him. If the god had decided to help him that first night, his Yerenica would be alive, but that damned god, Raulus, was off with Yerenica not doing anything. It’s only him that could do this.

He would end this. He would destroy them all.

The mission’s goal was to find the witch and attack. Euredian had brought Diego along because they would need to seal Hades off. They needed to do that before Hades could come out and merged their power with the witch. If that happened it would be complicated.

They knew Lebovny would have been well protected now since they country had been gathering sorcerers from around the continent but with Euredian’s spies inside the country they could bypass the protection. It was dark when they arrived in Lebovny and they had to be careful not to be spotted or else they might wage a war with the kingdom and it was the last thing Euredian wanted to do.

Euredian could the itch underneath his skin. The darkness and whispered slowly eating up to him but he tried to control it. He needed to find the witch first and it was the next day when he got the news that the witch was visiting the royal palace.

 _Yerenica_.

It was like a big red alarm blaring inside his head. The panic had become louder than before. The witch was in the same place as Yerenica. The witch was there. The witch could find her. He needed to go there.

“---Your Majesty!” Euredian could hear Diego’s voice calling his name urgently but at that moment Euredian didn’t care. He had started running toward the palace. His mind already provided all the entryway where he could get inside without detection. He didn’t care if his men and Diego were following him or not.

He needed to get to the witch first.

The darkness was chasing him. They going to claim her and Euredian couldn’t let that. He ran and ran, slipped between guards and quickly head to the west wing. He could remember when Yerenica told him about her palace.

It was then when he felt divinity clashing against mana. He almost stumbled back at the power. It was such a powerful divinity, almost like his but different. Euredian ran faster and the sight that welcomed him was Yerenica standing opposite of the witch, blocking the attack that was aimed at her.

In that moment, every rationality in Euredian’s mind snapped. His eyes seemed to turn darker and he releases his raw divinity. Stopped time except in the western palace. It was the same thing that he did two years before. Then, he threw his blade-like divinity toward the witch.

He was told from a very young age that divinity was the purest power in the whole world but at that very moment his divinity just filled with hatred and it was uncontrollable.

“Eru!”

Euredian heard the Princess called for him but he ignored her, he continued to focus on throwing his power at the witch that now start attacking back. He could feel Diego’s presence behind him and he knew the man and his paladins were preparing to seal off whatever it was that inside the witch’s body.

“Eru, stop! Diego stop him!”

It was Yerenica screaming again, now calling for Diego.

“---It was Hades! We could still save Lady Ellard!”

“Why. Would. I. Want. To. Do. That?!” Euredian hissed as he threw blade-like and chain-like toward the witch. Each attack clashed with the powerful mana and it just made his inside burning even more.

He was going to kill the witch.

_Protect Yerenica. Protect Yerenica._

_Can’t let her die again. Can’t let her die again._

Every attack that he threw was in fit of desperation and rage. His divinity was in the most rawest form that he ever let out that even Diego who was trying to help was afraid. That kind of raw power might kill someone, no matter if they were filled with divinity or mana.

It was after many attacks that he and his paladins finally managed to capture the witch, Hades, chaining them with his divinity. This time he made sure it wouldn’t be ever broken.

“Eru, listen to me very carefully--- You can’t--- Killing Lady Ellard won’t end it!”

“It won’t bring peace!”

Yerenica was begging now but Euredian didn’t care. He had caught the witch, the source of all his sorrow and nightmares for the last two years. The memories of cold body, the lifeless pink hair on the grass, the closed eyes that didn’t open up when he called, the shadow that was lurking, ready to take her away.

“Peace was never an option.” His voice was cold as he sent the purification power around the witch’s body.

“I’ve been at the mercy of her. Never again.” He hissed as he released more of his divinity, making the fire burnt brighter and stronger.

She shall burn in Lemordi and he would be the one sending her down there.

“Your Majesty! Wait--”

“Eru! No!”

The silver haired man ignored the cries as his eyes focused as the witch’s body burnt and he watched as Hades separated from, sent raw mana toward him. A killing blow. However, Euredian saw it and he sent his divinity to deflect it. He heard a scream and Diego’s panic voice, ‘Princess’.

Euredian turned his gaze. He watched as Yerenica fell down on toward the ground, it felt like time slowed down for him and his heart had stopped beating. He turned his eyes back toward Hades and this time with Raulus, still in his wolf form, he attacked the King of Underworld.

He had burned the witch and now he was sending Hades back to Lemordi.

With Raulus dealing with the situation, he ran to where his Yerenica lay, Diego holding the Princess’ hands as she cried and held her legs.

“It hurts!” she screamed, “I can’t feel my legs. I can’t feel my legs!”

Euredian knelt on the ground beside her and cradled her in her arms as she wept and wept, screaming and shouting out her lungs claiming she couldn’t feel anything but pain. He could feel his divinity staying there, but other than that, it seemed as if some mana was there as well and they were in constant battle in her body.

The young emperor could feel the horror engulf his body as he had realized what happened in the midst of the battle, while his attention was solely focused on his enemy, and not on the person that he should have protected. He could feel the shadow laughed behind him, wrapping its darkness around him then toward the pink haired woman in his arms

_God. What had he done?_

***

Yerenica was paralyzed.

It was the diagnosis he got from both the royal family physician and Diego. The mana and _his_ divinity had hurt her spine. They managed to pull the mana from her spine but they couldn’t do anything about his raw divinity that now had hurt her. Not even Raulus and Diego could heal that. He had asked whether magic could help that but Diego shook his head.

_“It couldn’t. Your Majesty’s divinity was very raw and powerful. No mana could defeat that.”_

_“You are saying that Yerenica won’t be able to walk anymore? Not even with Raulus’ divinity with her?”_

_“Yes, Your Majesty. The Princess would never be able to walk anymore.”_

Euredian could feel a cold shiver running through his spine. His Yerenica. The person he should be protecting was now paralyzed because of him. It was by his own hand that he had caused that. His own darkness had ruined his Yerenica.

If before it was his servant that caused harm to Yerenica, now it was his alone. He couldn’t stop his hands from trembling as he opened the door where he knew Yerenica was waiting for him.

Euredian couldn’t take his off at the sight of Yerenica sat up on her bed, pillow propped on her back against the headboard. Raulus, the wolf, was laying down on her laps.

It was his fault. Yerenica. His Yerenica.

Euredian knelt next to her bed, begging for her forgiveness as he held her hand. His heart was beyond fixing now as it was shattered at the sight of his dear Yerenica. He wished he could be the one sitting there, unable to move, not her. His woman is crying on a the bed, him being the very reason for all of her pain.

Euredian, feeling distressed, started to sound like he was chanting a mantra, “Yerenica, Yeni---I’m sorry… I’m sorry… I’m sorry…”

“...It is not your fault.”

“But it is! Don’t say that!”

Yerenica smiled, tears running along her beautiful face when Euredian looked up, “Then, you have to let me go.”

Euredian’s face paled, he knew that this would be the last he was seeing her, he was told that by Diego. However, he refused to believe that and kept on insisting.

”No...No… No.. Yeni---- No! Anything.. Anything but _that…_ Please, I am _begging_ you, don’t push me away! I want to **_stay_** , here, for you, with you. I----”

_Please let me. Please let me repent all my sins._

He held her face in both hands, fearing that it’ll be the last time, and put his forehead to hers, crying,

“Yerenica, don’t do this, please. We are stronger than this, you are! I will be here for you, no- Yenni, I need you!”

“I can’t---- I can’t do this anymore,”

“Please leave, don't make it harder for us. For me.”

“Yeni.”

He gripped her hand tighter but she pulls them, refusing to meet his eyes. Yerenica turned her face away from him. It was just like two years ago when she did the same because she didn’t want to explain. At that time, he was the one that left willingly, but now---

“Yeni, please…”

“Go, Your Majesty, I know you have other important matters to do." She whispered, dismissing him.

Euredian knew he was lost at that moment. For his Yerenica has now refused to call him by his name. He knew he could never change her mind. He slowly looked at Yerinica’s beautiful face,

“I’m praying to Raulus that he’ll give us another chance.” He glanced at the wolf that was staring at him sadly. He might not be able to talk to the wolf but he hoped his ancestor listened to his wish.

He tried his best to stay composed.

“Fate has been unfair, and I want to do what is right for us.”

Yenni bitterly smiled, “I never asked for that, all I want is for you to be alive and happy.”

_To love me. To love you._

His mind supplied. He wanted 

“But _YOU ARE MY **HAPPINESS**_!!”

“Good bye, Your Majesty.”

Euredian watched her one last time before he turned around then he walked slowly away from her, his heart breaking to pieces. He didn't know if he would still be the same after this. He was wondering why Raulus let him taste heaven and snatched it away painfully. It would be better if he didn’t kidnap her, didn’t experience her warmth, didn’t meet her from the very beginning. The moment he met her, his life was not his, it was **_hers_**. 

He wanted to keep her, to give her all of him, his world. But if being away from her will give her relief and happiness, then he’ll go.

***  
  


While his back was against her, Euredian failed to see the pain that was on her face. As the door finally closed, Yerenica could no longer hold the tears. She finally broke down. Desperately calling for her loved one, calling his _name_. She had never wanted to break his heart, she wanted, and still does, to keep on calling him by his name. 

Euredian, _Eru,_ her dearest Eru.

She wants to turn back in time where they were happy together, under the sheets, giggling in their silly game, the secret they shared and the love they have. But, all is lost now. She closed her eyes and cried silently from the pain that is becoming her. She wondered if she should have told him, explain everything to him when he asked her. Whether it would have changed their fate.

She won't let him see her pain anymore. He'll be happy with someone with legs that could walk the path with him. A woman who could give him beautiful children. She wished him all the best even if the cost of it was her heart breaking. She'll let him go.

Yenrenica wouldn’t let Belgoth have a weak empress, an empress that couldn’t even walk on her own. A weakling like her. Belgoth deserved a bright future. So does Eru. He deserved the best, someone to _walk_ and _stand_ beside him. A strong woman who can support him for a lifetime. And she knows, she will **_never_** be that person. This is her last goodbye.

[Do you wish to turn back time?]


End file.
